brandi_jarrod_married_to_the_jobfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandi Passante
Brandi Passante is one of the main characters of the show and is also one of the main characetrs in theshow "Storage Wars" She is engaged to Jarrod Shulz and has two kids, Cameron and Payton. They have a puppy named Johnnie. Short Description Brandi lives with her Fiance, Jarrod in Lake Forest, California. She first met Jarrod when she was sixteen, then came oops, and oops again, they went to a storage auction one day and changed thier lives, they opened a thrift shop, and Jarrod hired all of his unemployed friends. Storage Wars Jarrod originally went to storage auctions and Brandi tagged along becoming a team. They have done well with their buyings. Brandi always thought of Jarrod spending too much and was sometimes mad with him about that. In all they have fun finding what finds and victories they came ancroos and what junk and loses they came across. Brandi usually watches Jarrod take out most of the stuff but she does conrtibute. "Now and Then" Brandi and Jarrod opened a thrift store called "Now and Then" which was revealed in Storage Wars. They opened a secind Now and Then store but was closed down do to not enough buisness. It was revealed in the Brandi & Jarrod: Married to the Job introduction by Brandi that Jarrod hired all of his unemployed friends. Home Sweet Home...almost In the show, Brandi and Jarrod: Married to the Job, Brandi's uncle, Scooby, is remodling their entire house. During the episode "Throw-out court" Jarrod wanted a bar and Brandi stated that they don't have a kitchen, they din't have floor, they don't have a kitchen, and they don't have a bathroom. While she was saying this it showed clips of the nowhere near finished house. They have recorded and spoken of a Kitchen, bathroom, 3 bedrooms, and kids hang out room (which later turned into a bar/kid hang out room called "3 Fans"), Episodes You could do worse In this episode, Jarrod is asking his friends/co-workers how to propose to Brandi, but what they had to say bad ideas. Brandi goes to a personal trainer to get fit and hates it. Jarrod, with the help of the kids, propose to Brandi while she is sore in bed and can't move with the dog. They put Johnnie in a tuxedo and had sayings on multiple dog tags attched to his collar. In the end, Brandi said yes and they got engaged. The Anti-Unengagement Party Jarrod is throwing a party for their engagement at a bar one of his co-workers/friends work at Bozak. Brandi is trying to sell Jarrod's truck to get some money to buy a wedding dress. Nobody bought the truck, and after she saw the party jarrod threw for her she realized she couldn't sell his truck. Throw-out Court Jarrod wants to turn the kids play room into a bar and Brandi doesn't approve. He gathers the family in the room and has a Throw-out court. In Throw-out court, he took Payton's Unicorn, Cameron's Captain America cut out, Johnny's Toy, and Brandi's wine glasses to make more room for the bar. Brandi saw that the kids we're sad and went on a stakeout with them to get their stuff back from the store. They did and Jarrod found out and realized what he had to do. He made the room a bar and a kids hang out room. He called it "3 Fans" for having three cieling fans, and Brandi was impressed. Category:Characters